


In good times and bad times and everything in between

by Cecinashi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, i still dont know, lietbela - Freeform, litbela - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecinashi/pseuds/Cecinashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's better than some good ol' fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	In good times and bad times and everything in between

**Author's Note:**

> my English still sucks.jpg and i still dont even care

When her eyes fluttered open, she was greeted by the beaming numbers on the alarm clock in front of her. After blinking a few times to get her sight right, she could read “06:30″ being displayed in bright blue. Lifting herself up from the bed and stretching a bit, she walked towards the curtains that hid a window behind it, and carefully pushed one of the curtains to the side, taking a peek at the sunrise. A small smile briefly appeared on her face. Letting it fall closed when she pulled her hand away, she turned around again, glancing at Taurys’ sleeping face; failing to suppress a snort from her side when she heard his snores again. She decided that she wouldn’t interrupt his slumber, since it was still pretty early, and he looked to be quite content wherever in dreamland he was. So she decided to exercise a bit. Now would be the time anyways, because then she could exercise in peace, without having to worry about being watched a bit too intensely by her Taurys. <3\. 

Onward to an hour later, 07:30, and she finished this part of her routine. She went to take a look at him again; but still, he was sleeping. This time, she eyed him for a bit longer, but there was no change. She decided to take a bath. To clean herself up, and to relax her muscles a bit now. That would do her good. And of course it did. 

By the time she got out of the bath, it was 08:30. Wrapped in a bathrobe and hair still wet, she proceeded into the bedroom again. Taurys was still sleeping. Still? Well she was an early bird, but well. She made a face, and didn’t hesitate to crawl next to him again, staring at his face. When there was still no reaction, she began to mumble his name. First she would whisper in his ear, and after a few unsuccessful seconds, she began to whine his name slightly louder, until her tone was almost her usual speaking one, and his name went from regular ‘Taurys’ to “Tauuuuuuuuuryssssss”. But even that didn’t seem to work, thus leading to a pouting Natallia. She would’ve tried various other things too. Tapping his cheeks and placing kisses on his face, running her fingers through his hair and eventually just draping herself across him. None worked. Hence she just huffed and raised herself off the bed again.

Oh but she wasn’t going to leave quite yet. Though she had given up on trying to wake him already. So she came up with ideas to entertain herself nevertheless. Leaving the room for a solid few minutes, she eventually returned carrying a bag: her make-up bag, and set herself down on the bed again. A wide and mischievous smile was visible on her face as she zipped her bag open, and pulled out a dark red lipstick. A giggle escaped her lips when she leaned a bit towards his face, and pushed some bothersome locks of hair out of her way, so she gained access to his forehead. Her laughing continued as she wrote “I love Nata forever” on his forehead, alongside “I am a big loser”, and a lot of hearts. She would pull away for a few seconds if he would move, or if he would skip a snore. When she was done with her drawing, she waited a bit. But there was still no reaction. She raised a brow. It never occurred to her that he could sleep through so much. 

And then she shrugged slightly, and started coloring his lips with the same lipstick she had used prior to draw on him. Although it didn’t look too good, because she slipped a few times due his snoring, so a few stripes lead to his nose and a few went into his beard. She chuckled at it anyways. “Perfect.” Putting her lipstick in her bag again, she pulled out a few other things; namely different colors of nail polish, and mascara. Oh yes. The mascara was the easiest to apply. She had to take a break a few times, to take a breather, because leaning in so close to his features was already enough to make her heart skip a beat. 

When she was done with his face, and he still hadn’t woken up, she couldn’t help but shake her head a bit. “Unbelievable”, she thought. “I can’t believe I laid my affections with this man.” But she loved him anyways. And that is why she casually went on with applying the nailpolish she had pulled from the bag to his nails. All different colors. She was humming at the meanwhile. When she was done with it, she gently placed his hands next to his body. hoping he wouldn’t move his arms now, because that’d mean she’d have to wash the sheets again. Luckily he did not. Oh how easy piece of man meat he was. Easy victim. But only for her, and she knew this. As a finishing touch, she had made around 6 tiny braids of his beard, sticking out in every direction, and had put a few bows in his hair. The end result was beautiful. 

And the moment she had been waiting for. Taurys’ eyes opening slowly. She covered her mouth with her hand and turned away while he was waking up, trying to muffle her laughter. Poor Taurys, he was completely unaware. She greeted him with a smile she forced to stay small, and stroked his cheek. He smiled back at her and gave a squeeze in her hand. She had to grit her teeth to keep herself from bursting out in laughter. “Come, sleepyhead, it’s past 9 already. Time to get up. I will make you a coffee.” She urged, practically shoving him out of bed. She followed behind him him as they went downstairs, with a big grin on her face. 

She put her words to action as soon as they arrived in the kitchen, and pushed him down on a chair as she proceeded with making the coffee. After pouring it in a mug, she shuffled towards him with it, and set it down on the table in front of him. “Careful, it’s hot.” She warned, and he merely ‘Hmm’d in response. She set herself down next to him with a cup of coffee for herself afterwards, and send a glance over at him. He didn’t notice, because his eyes were fixated on the coffee in front of him. She had just taken a sip of her coffee, when she saw how he had reached out to the cup and froze in the middle of his movement. He had noticed the nail polish on his fingers. Nata nearly choked in her coffee when she couldn’t suppress a fit of laughter. She could just hear him mutter an “Oh my god.” And she laughed even harder because of that. He had by now noticed most of the other things she had done to his visage already as well, having pulled out his phone to look at his reflection in the black screen of it. An amused smile had appeared on his face as he turned towards her. Her laughing had ceased a little already. 

And then he stood up, his smile turned to a smirk equally mischievous as the one Natallia had carried when she started to turn his face into a painting. With that, he had picked her up from her chair, and put her on the table, with himself standing in front of her. “You sneaky Gegute.” He had grinned, and slipped his hands under her bathrobe slowly, but for the sole purpose of tickling her sides; which had her squirm in his hands, laughing. “Taurys, please.” She managed to wheeze out, and did everything to remove his hands from her ticklish spots. Eventually he complied, and just wrapped his arms around her. “Hmmmmmm.” And then he started pressing his red-stained lips to every part of her face; leaving bright red marks all over her visage. To this, she just giggled, because she knew what was going on. She didn’t mind though. The lipstick was easy enough to remove. She had to steal a kiss from his lips too though. Of course. And she ran her fingers through his hair again, it was still messy anyways. “i love you, Taurys.”


End file.
